If Things Had Been Different
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

**Note...In this version, Lancelot and Morgaine get married. Lancelot never meets Guinevere, atleast not until Arthur and her are married, and even then, there is no relationship between her and Lancelot except a friendship and trust. The night of the ceremony, it is Lancelot who makes love to Morgaine, not Arthur, and thus the story is changed.**

**Disclaimer : None of the characters are mine. Please read and enjoy. Please dont bash me, this is my first time writing to this movie. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

( Everything is the same up until Lancelot comes to Avalon, where we begin )

Morgaine gave Lancelot a hug. "It's so good to see you!" She told him.

"And you." Lancelot gave her a very deep hug and when they backed out of it, he smiled at her hugely. His mother had informed him that he was going to marry her, but not until after he was the hunter in the ceremony, and she his bride.

They ran up to the ruins, where they always went to talk. Lancelot could not take his eyes from her. "What?" She asked. "I've never seen that look before."

He smiled a huge smile at her and hugged her again. "Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" He asked her.

"A strange feeling deep inside me? Yea, I am feeling that." She replied and smiled at him. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

He smiled at her and kept one of his hands in hers. He kissed her gently on the top of her hand. She moved it to his face and he kissed her deeply on the lips.

"It's not proper, I must not." She tried to move away, but Lancelot only pulled her closer.

"Mother hasn't told you?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Told me what?" She relaxed in his embrace.

"Well, we are to be married, officially. I am going to be the hunter in the ceremony, and you the bride, and after we make love for the first time, we are going to be married." Lancelot smiled at her affectionately. "That is, if you'll have me..." His voice trailed off.

"Of course." She smiled at him again and they kissed once more. They walked down the path back to the main part of the island, where all the priestesses lived. Viviane had been watching the whole time, and she knew what had just happened. She was glad that Lancelot agreed with her that marrying Mogaine was a good idea, and she was also glad that they made such a good match.

"What have you two been up to?" She asked, as they entered her house.

"Just walking around." Lancelot laid down on the bed that was basically the only form of furnature to relax on in the whole place, apart from a few chairs, which he found very uncomfortable.

Viviane looked at the two of them, mischief in her eyes. She was not going to do anything stupid, oh no, she was just going to look into the future and see what more their future had in store. She smiled at them. "Well, I am going to go and work outside, on my garden." She smiled at them and left.

"She seemed like she wanted us to be alone." Morgaine noticed.

"Strange." Lancelot replied. "But then again, that is my mother." Both gave a chuckle at the statement.

The night of the ceremony, Lancelot raced after the deer. He carried it back to the cave where Morgaine lay. She was nervous, but he lifted the mask just a bit to show her it was him. She relaxed when she saw his face and allowed him to do what he wished the rest of the night.

The next day, she acted like she had no idea who had been the hunter from the night before, but Viviane knew that Morgaine was well aware of everything. "Your wedding is today." She smiled at Morgaine who smiled back. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No." Morgaine replied. "I love Lancelot passionately, I have no fear of spending the rest of my life with him."

"That's good, it is as it should be." The elder priestess responded.

That night, the wedding took place. Lancelot came out wearing a full suit of armor. He was followed by Arthur, who recognized his sister and smiled at her. "Hello sis!" He embraced her. "Congratulations!"

"Arthur!" She smiled at him hugely, he was her little brother all right, and he would always be. "What brings you to Avalon?"

"What brings me to Avalon?" He looked at her puzzled. "Well, you getting married!"

"Oh that." She smiled at Lancelot and they turned to face Merlin who married them. When the ceremony was over, Lancelot carried Morgaine off to a house that was empty, where they would spend two weeks together.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Married life fit Lancelot and Morgaine perfectly. Their house was near, yet far away, from Vivaine's. The grass was green, their life was beginning together, and yet, Lancelot felt a calling to the world of the normal man, a place where he could fight and feel strong.

So, each day, Vivaine allowed him to go and come back, and although the ride was long, he would always make it. He was training soldiers for a battle, one that Vivaine only told him of, one that was going to happen, when? He had no idea.

As he returned one night, Morgaine met him at the dock. "Darling, what are you doing here? It's so cold out." Lancelot smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess what?" Her voice was mysterious. She smiled at him widely, hoping that Vivaine had not told him anything.

"What?" He asked placing his cloak around her.

She took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "You are???" Lancelot's voice rose with excitement. "Oh my gosh!" He was extatic.

Morgaine smiled at him and he embraced her, tears welling in his eyes. "I'm glad your happy, I was too." She pulled him close and he scooped her up like she was nothing.

"I'm going to be a daddy!" He announced as he entered the main part of Avalon, where people were singing and dancing around a campfire. Everyone around the campfire cheered and Lancelot entered his house where he set Morgaine down. He smiled at her hugely. "This has been one of the happiest days of my life!"

Morgaine had not stopped smiling since she had met up with Lancelot. "I am so glad you are home." She relaxed on the bed, where she had spent most of the day.

"Are you okay? Can I do anything for you?" Lancelot asked, holding one of her hands in his.

"Yea, you can lay down and relax." She replied giving a chuckle. "You have been out training for how long now?"

Lancelot smiled at that and laid down next to her. "How many kids do you want?" He asked, pulling her to him gently.

"Well, I think two is a great number." Morgaine replied. "Or three, or however many the goddess will give us." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and when they backed out of it, they smiled at eachother.

"I love you Morgaine." Lancelot wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him, noticing the sudden scared look on his face.

"I just -" He began. "It's just that every time I come here, I have a vision. You need to stay away from the woman with red hair." He stroked her cheek gently.

"Okay. Who is she?" Morgaine asked.

"I think she is your aunt, and no matter what happens to me, do not let her near our children. Please." Lancelot looked at her seriously.

"Okay, I promise." Morgaine vowed.

Lancelot let out a sigh and hugged her again. Morgaine was worried, but said nothing.

&&&&&&"""""""""""""

(( Arthur gets Excalibur right now, EXACTLY the same way as the movie ))

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tell me what you thought of this chapter please! More detail or not? Did I capture everything correctly? Let me know! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

It came time for Arthur and Guinevere to be married, and Lancelot and Morgaine came right on time. Everyone was introduced properly and the wedding ceremony began. It was basically 3 days of feasting.

Arthur complained to Morgaine about how he lost in the ceremony to be the hunter, and she only replied how it was probably for the best. He nodded sadly and they met up with Guinevere and Lancelot who were talking as new in - laws.

Seeing Lancelot with another woman made Morgaine nervous for a few moments, but when she came and put her arm around him, she was reassured by the kindness in his eyes. She also saw how her brother was with Guinevere, very loving and sweet, different than with any other woman.

As they ate, the men talked of war and battle, and all the women talked of their children and shopping in the villages. It was typical.

The night wore on and Morgaine's aunt put a spell on Guinevere so that she would never be able to bear children. She did not know that Morgaine was with child, and Morgaine would never tell her. Morgaine and Lancelot were both of a royal blood - line, and their child would succeed Arthur's throne, no matter what.

That night, Arthur and Morgaine spoke in their room. "I saw the red haired woman today, she is scary in a wicked way."

"Most likely my aunt. We just have to stay away from her, and if she comes near us, we should just be nice, but not mention the fact that I am with child. All she wants is for her son to be put on the throne after Arthur, I can see it. She wants to make England hers, and take away all that we have ever beleived in." Lancelot had his head in her lap and looked up at her solemnly.

"Yes, I agree. We must be very careful. Mother tells me she sees a huge war coming to all of us in the near future. With her, the near future could be up to 20 years, but it still means many will die in it." He explained.

"Has Merlin told you anything?"

"No, he is too busy training the men of Avalon. For what? I have no idea. I can only hope that when this battle comes, Avalon will aid us."

Morgaine nodded and ran her hand through his hair. She was spacing out. "Do you think our child will be a boy or a girl?" She asked Lancelot.

"Boy. And the next one will be a girl." He replied. "That way, we have an heir to this throne. Something tells me we are going to need two."

She laughed. "Yea, your needs tell you we need two."

He smiled. "No no...I insist, two will be better than one!" They were playing, and having fun at it.

"Okay, two it is." Morgaine said.

"How about 4?" Lancelot played.

"Three!" Morgaine played back.

"Three and a half..."

"That's not funny!" Morgaine replied.

They laughed and continued joking until they got tired. Their relationship was one to be envied. It was serious yet fun and it held the future of Avalon as well as Camelot in it. Their children would be the next in line to the thrones of both.


	4. chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. HERE IS CHAPTER TWO.

Chapter 4

Morgaine returned to Avalon, and she did not enter the world of man for another 12 years. In that time, she gave birth tothe twins, twohealthy babies; a boy named Xander and a girl named Helena. They were both very cute, and with their mother and grandmother both as Priestesses, they learned the way of old for the first 12 years of their life.

It was when Lancelot came home one day that he told his wife it was time to be on the mainland, with the people of Arthur. He told her of the great battle he foresaw, and how Xander was going to play a part in it. Guinevere had given birth to a son, and he was weak, and mean, and not the type of man anyone wanted ruling Camelot.

"Why does Xander play a part in it?" Morgaine asked, she was worried for her only son.

"Because it comes down to him and his cousin Hector. Hector challanges him for the throne, and only one will win. Mother and father, ( Merlin is Lancelot's father, at least in my story. ) have told me these things. They almost never lie, but it is possible to change the future from them."

"And what part do I play?" Helena asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I will find out later. For now, we must move into the world of man. I am making a huge decision, one that I know you don't like, and we can return whenever we wish, afterall, we have mother and father here, but it is time for a change, and son, you need to learn how to fight, and I don't have the time to teach you here. I will have more time after work. So, we will move in two weeks." Lancelot explained. Morgaine did not argue with him, only agreed.

That night, after the children were in bed asleep, Morgaine asked Lancelot if his parents knew. He had told them already, and although they did not approve, they were not angry at him. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to." Lancelot told Morgaine.

"But I love you, and I love our children, and I want to be with you all. Yes, I do love Avalon as well, but my family is more important, and if you see that the world of man is a better place for our family, then I will follow you there and make our life as good as I possibly can there. I lived there for awhile too." She grinned widely at him. "Besides, what would I do without you during the night?" She kissed him and lured him to bed.

Their last day there, they got a visit from Vivaine and Merlin. "Hello children." The kids ran out to greet their grandmother. She loved them so much. Merlin gave Xander a stone that shone brightly and Vivaine gave Helena a rose that was always glass but looked real. She told her she could see the future with it and to use it wisely. Xander's stone could make him invisible. The children were very happy.

Vivaine and Morgaine went for a walk. "So, do you want to leave your life here?" Vivaine asked.

"No, not really." Morgaine replied. Then she began to cry. For no reason at all except for stress and the fact that she knew she would miss Avalon. She told Vivaine of her fears for her children out there, how she knew that Lancelot was right, but how she did not want her son to be a soldier. She cried because all the magic she had learned was going to most likely be of no use in the world of common man. She cried for many reasons, and she told Vivaine them all. And she loved Vivaine like her own mother, even coming to call her mother after her marriage to Lancelot. She wasso scared, and for the first time, she did not have an elder in her life to guide her.

PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
